Forgotten Love
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Finn and Rachel are the perfect family.  What will come of this when an accident occurs?  Loosely based off The Vow.  Finn/Rachel
1. Happy Anniversary

**Here is the next brain child I had. Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue. Thank you for reading. Enjoy! :)**

Finn and Rachel Hudson were the definition of the perfect couple. They had been married since the summer after their senior year of high school. They went to New York and lived their very own fairy tale.

* * *

><p>It was Finn and Rachel's fifth anniversary. Finn had the perfect night planned for the two of them. Quinn and Puck were going to watch their three year old little girl to give them a relaxing evening away. It was what the young parents were in much need of.<p>

Claire Grace Hudson was a combination of her parents. She was clumsy, loving and funny like her father. She looked like a miniature Rachel with a voice match. She won the heart of anyone she met in no time flat.

Finn and Rachel were standing with Claire in Puck and Quinn's living room. Finn rubbed noses with her and said, "Be good for Uncle Noah and Aunt Q, cupcake. I sure do love you."

Claire threw her arms around Finn's neck. "Daddy, don't go! I want to stay with you and mommy."

Rachel hugged her daughter. She told her, "We will be back to get you later tonight. Mommy doesn't like to be away from you either. I love you, angel. Be a good girl."

Puck took Claire and said, "Claire bear, we are going to have a great time like we always do. Tell mommy and daddy to have fun on their big people date."

Claire looked like she was about to cry. "Bye mommy. Bye daddy. I love you."

Quinn told them, "Go out. Have fun. We have this little one under control. Happy anniversary, guys."

Finn and Rachel were about to leave when Claire ran up and wrapped her arms around Rachel's legs. She said, "Mommy, I'll be a good girl. Please don't leave!"

Rachel hated it when she did this. She didn't know what to do. "Baby, we are going to be doing big people stuff you won't like. I'm sure you will have more fun here. I bet you will even have pizza. The kind you like and not the kind mommy makes you eat."

Claire bowed her head and went over to Quinn. Finn said, "Bye Claire bear."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were in their car. Rachel told him, "I hate it when she gets like that. It makes it so hard to leave her. I know that is the stage of development she is at, but I just hate to see her cry like that."<p>

Finn reached over and squeezed her hand. "She will be fine. Try to have a good time for me. We will be back to get her tonight and all will be well. She is going to be just fine. Puck and Quinn are great with her. She loves them."

"You are right. I love you, Finny. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful little girl and being such an amazing husband. I can't believe it has been five years."

Finn squeezed her hand again. "I love you, Rach. Thank you for putting up with me for five years as your husband."

Rachel laughed. "I love everything about you. Where are you taking me?"

"What do you think of Sardi's?"

"Finn! Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted it to be special. I know you really liked it before."

"You are the best. Finny, what do you think about giving Claire a little brother or sister?"

"Are you…"

Rachel chuckled. "No. I just think we are ready to add another Hudson to our happy family. I don't want our kids to be too far apart in age."

"I think you are right. Claire bear needs a little brother to play with."

Rachel smiled. "We will have to get on that and see what we can do."

Finn held Rachel's hand the rest of the way to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were enjoying their evening. Rachel looked up and said, "Okay. This is too weird."<p>

"What is it, babe?"

"Patty Lapone is here again. What are the chances of that happening again?"

"Go say something to her."

"I can't do that."

"It looks like she is walking this way."

Patty Lapone stopped at their table. She asked, "Have I met the two of you before?"

Finn smiled. "Six years ago. We were seniors in high school and we definitely didn't belong here."

"Oh yes!" She looked at Rachel, "I see you took my advice of keeping this guy. Are there any Broadway shows I should be looking out for?"

Rachel smiled. "I couldn't let him go. Actually my plans changed after we had our daughter. I teach music at a local elementary school."

Finn said, "We are actually here celebrating our five year anniversary tonight."

Lapone told them, "Congratulations! I wish the best of luck in everything to the two of you. I bet that little girl is lucky to have the two of you as parents."

Rachel replied, "Thank you, Ms. Lapone." She told them goodbye and left.

Finn laughed and said, "Are you ready to go home to our lucky girl, Mrs. Hudson?"

Rachel took his hand. "More than ready, Mr. Hudson."

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were a few blocks from Puck and Quinn's house. They had just pulled past the stoplight that turned green. Then Finn turned to look at his beautiful wife. He turned just in time to see two headlights coming his way. He had no time to react. He squeezed Rachel's hand before the other vehicle crashed into their car. Their worlds then went black.<p> 


	2. True Friend

**Thank you for all the feedback on my story. I guess I'll continue it. :) Thank you to alerting and favoriting. A special thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Finn woke up in the hospital. He looked down to see a cast on his right arm. That was the last of his worries. He had to find Rachel. He had to call Puck and Quinn, too. His girls were his world. He didn't care what happened to him as long as his girls were taken care of.

Finn sat up, but a nurse stopped him before he could get out of bed. She said, "Mr. Hudson, you need to lie down. You were in a terrible car accident. You need to rest. You were very lucky that your injuries were not any worse than they are."

He asked, "What happened? Where is my wife?"

"A man ran a red light and ran into your wife's side of the car. Sir, your wife has some extensive injuries. We believe she may have some brain damage. We won't know for sure until she wakes up. She is still unconscious. She has some bruising and a broken arm as well."

"I have to see her! I am fine. I want to see my wife."

"Okay. Come with me." The nurse led him to Rachel's hospital room.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the room. His heart broke when he saw his tiny, fragile wife. He couldn't stop the tears from falling for her. He never wanted to see her this way. She was normally the strong one of the pair. He was always the butt of jokes when it came to how emotional and sentimental he got over everything.<p>

He kissed her head softly before going into the hall to call Quinn and Puck to let them know what was going on.

Finn stood impatiently as he waited for someone to answer the call. He heard, "Hello?"

He replied, "Hey man."

Puck asked, "Where are you and the Mrs.?"

Finn slid down the wall as the sobs he had been holding in came. "St. Joseph's hospital."

"What?"

"There was an accident. Rach is still unconscious and I'm scared. I don't know what is going to happen. She has to be okay. I can't live without her. She is my world. I can't remember a time before she was in my life."

"Don't think like that. Man, I'm sure she is going to be okay. The two of you are too strong for anything to tear you apart. Just remember that. I'll be right there. I'll get Quinn to start the phone tree to get people here. Claire is asleep so you don't have to worry about her. Quinn will stay here with her. Do you need anything right now?"

"Thanks man. Can you call my mom? I can't handle it right now."

"Of course. We have this under control. Don't worry about a thing. You just worry about being there for Rachel. She is going to need you to be strong for her. I'll see you in a little bit." The two of them said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting next to Rachel. He sniffled and said, "Rach, you need to wake up. We need you. I need you. Claire really needs you. Don't leave us. Please wake up for me baby. I love you so much and I don't know what my life would be like without you."<p>

Finn's phone vibrated in his palm. He opened it to read, "The waiting room."

Finn kissed Rachel's head and went to find Puck. He was so glad that his friend cared so much to come see him.

As soon as he saw Puck, Puck gave him a hug. He asked, "How are you holding up, man?"

"I'm okay. I just want Rach to wake up. How is Claire? I know she had a hard time seeing us leave. We should have listened to her or this wouldn't have happened."

"She is asleep. Quinn is keeping an eye on her. Don't worry about her. You have enough on your plate right now. Your mom and Burt are on their way here. They should be here soon. Kurt and Blaine said they would come first thing in the morning. Q and I will bring Claire to see you in the morning when she has woken up. Do you need anything?"

"Just take care of Claire for me. Thank you for calling everyone for me. There is no way I would have been able to do it. I'm sorry I broke down like that earlier."

"Man, you have nothing to worry about. I would have been in the same place had it happened to me and Q. I'm always here for you man. You know that. What are the doctors saying?"

"When she wakes up she may have some brain damage. They won't know until she is awake. I just want my Rachel. I need her. Claire needs her mom even more."

"I'm sure she will be fine. She is Rachel Hudson. If you need anything text me and I'll bring it to you when we come in the morning. Go be with Rach. She will want to see you when she wakes up. I'm sure she is going to want to know what is going on."

Finn gave him a hug. "Thanks man. You are the best. Tell Claire that we love her. I wish I could be with her. I'm sure she is going to be scared when she wakes up in the morning when Rach and I aren't there."

"Finn, she is going to be okay. I'll let her know that you love her. We will see you in the morning." Puck gave him one last hug before he left.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into Rachel's room. He took his seat next to her. He took her right hand with left. He said, "Rach, wake up baby. We need you more than you will ever know. I want my girl back. I want things to go back to normal."<p>

Rachel started to blink. Finn got up and went to the door to yell to a nurse, "My wife is waking up!"


	3. I Don't Deserve You

**Thank you for reading this and supporting it. Thank you for the reviews. I love hearing what you think! Sorry this didn't get out yesterday, but I was in total basketball mind. Congrats to my UK Wildcats! Anyway, here is on with the story. Enjoy! :)**

Finn walked back over to the bed. He said, "Rach, I'm right here. I'm right here, baby."

The nurse came into the room with the doctor. The doctor asked, "Rachel, can you hear me?"

Rachel opened her eyes and started to blink rapidly. The doctor checked her vision. Rachel looked up at Finn and asked, "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

Finn told her, "Baby, you are in the hospital. There was an accident."

The doctor said, "Mrs. Hudson, you have a broken arm and some bad bruising. Other than that you are perfectly fine."

She looked up and said, "I'm not Mrs. Hudson. I'm not married to him. I don't know why he is here or why he is calling me baby."

Finn told her, "We have been married for five years."

Rachel glanced down at her hand. "This isn't possible. I'm just 17." Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was living seven years in the past.

The doctor asked, "Rachel, what year is it? What is your relation to Mr. Hudson?"

"It's 2010. He is my ex-boyfriend."

Finn's heart broke and he just wanted to hold her, but the way she was looking at him like he was a stranger was killing him a little inside. Finn said, "Rach…"

The doctor stopped him and asked, "May I see you in the hall for a moment?"

They went out in the hall. Finn stood next to the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He had never felt so lonely and he wasn't alone. The doctor went on, "Mr. Hudson, your wife has some memory loss as you can tell. You need to be easy on her."

"When will she get her memory back?" All he could think of were all the bad things that could come from this. He just wanted to go back in time and stop this from ever happening. He was beginning to wish they would have listened to Claire and hadn't left her. Then none of this would have happened.

"I can't tell you for sure. There may be a chance she will never regain it."

"Doc, we have a three year old. She really needs her mom."

"I know this is going to be hard, but you need to be patient with the process. Tell her about the last seven years of her life. Get her in her old routine and it will help her remember. Show her pictures. That may help."

"Okay. Thank you. I need to go talk to her."

"Good luck. Let me know if you need anything. She should be able to go home at the end of the week." Finn tried his best to smile at the news and left the doctor.

* * *

><p>Finn walked in the room. Rachel looked up and said, "We are married, huh? What happened to Quinn? I thought you were in love with her."<p>

"Rachel, I love you. You and Quinn are best friends. Rach, we have been married for five years. We are in your dream city with our best friends. You teach children's music. You are great at it."

"Have you called my dads?"

Finn sat down and said, "Rach, they passed away two years ago in a car accident."

Rachel started crying. "I can't believe this. Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know, baby. I wish you could. Claire is going to be so happy to see you tomorrow."

"Claire?"

"Our little girl. She is your little shadow. She is three. She looks like you, but acts like me. You tried to put her in baby dance, but she has no rhythm like me."

Rachel chuckled. "The last thing I remember is you leaving me at the Christmas tree lot."

"I'm so sorry. Rachel, I'm so sorry."

"What does Claire look like?"

Finn pulled out his phone and showed her the pictures he has. He said, "Our little angel. She was born on April 1st, 2014. I thought you were playing an April fool's joke on me until your water broke."

Rachel looked at the pictures. "She is beautiful."

"Of course. She is just like her mom. She is a little star. She loves to sing."

"You said I'm in children's music education?"

"Yes. You love it. You are always singing with Claire bear. She loves to sing with us and to us. We are a pretty musical bunch."

"When can I meet her?"

"Tomorrow. She is with Quinn and Puck. Mom and Burt are on their way. Kurt will be here in the morning. Blaine will probably be with him. The two of them don't go anywhere without the other."

"So I am really friends with Quinn?"

"Best friends actually. You do everything together."

"You said Claire is with Noah, too?"

"Yep. Puck and Quinn got married two years ago. They are really happy together."

"Good. Finn, I don't understand this. I want to remember my life. I can't even remember my daughter and she came from me."

"You'll get your memory back. I know you will. Even if you don't we still have each other. I love you and I won't leave you."

"But I don't know that. The last thing I remember is you leaving me."

Finn got tears in his eyes. He got up and moved to a chair in the corner. He couldn't bear to see how upset he made Rachel all over again. It may have happened seven years ago and they were over it, but to Rachel it was like it happened yesterday. He had to win her over all over again after he had already done it once before. He told her, "You should get some rest. Claire will be all over you tomorrow. So will everyone else."

"I'm sorry, Finn. This is just all new to me."

"No, you had a point. I don't deserve you. Good night, Rachel." The two of them got quiet and went to sleep the best they could. They knew the coming days were going to be rough ones.


	4. Missing Parts Of A Love Story

**I'm sorry for the late update. I have a few days off school so I'll hopefully be writing and catching up on rest before it starts back up. Thank you for the feed back on this story. I hope you enjoy where it goes. :) Thank you for supporting me and my stories. Enjoy!**

Finn walked into the waiting room when morning came. Everyone was waiting for him. Before they could ask questions he said, "Rachel is awake. She has a broken arm and a lot of bruising. She has some memory loss as well."

Claire jumped from Puck's arms and ran to Finn. He kissed her cheek. She said, "Daddy! I meessed you! Where mommy?"

"Claire bear, mommy got hurt. She hurt her head. She can't remember a lot."

"Mommy don't member me?"

"Mommy doesn't remember daddy much either. She can't wait to meet you all over again."

Quinn asked, "What does she remember, Finn?"

"That I left her in the Christmas tree lot. She doesn't remember that you are friends. She thinks it is 2010. I had to tell her about her dads again."

"Can we see her?"

"She wants to meet Claire first. Then the rest of you can come in to see her. I think it would be nice for the two of them to have some time."

Claire asked, "Go see mommy now?"

Finn smiled. "Of course, cupcake. Let's go see if mommy is awake."

Finn walked down the call with Claire.

He knocked on the door and said, "Rach, can we come in?"

Rachel replied, "Come in."

Finn walked in with Claire in his arms. She started squirming in Finn's arms exclaiming, "Momma!"

Finn said, "Careful, Claire bear. Mommy is sore."

Claire carefully climbed up on the bed next to Rachel and said, "Sorry momma. I don't wanna hurt you."

Rachel couldn't get over the little girl. She looked just like her and Finn. That was what she had wanted. She said, "Its okay. Come here, sweetheart."

Rachel held her tight. Claire told her, "I made you some ting. Aunt Quinnie helped me make it pretty."

Claire gave Rachel a get well card. It was messy, but it was perfect. Rachel smiled and said, "I love it. Thank you so much. It makes me feel better already."

Claire kissed Rachel's cheek. Claire asked Finn, "Come have cuddles, daddy?"

Finn started to say, "Daddy…"

Rachel was uncomfortable, but she had a child to worry about now. She said, "Finn, come sit with us."

Finn sat next to Claire. He kissed her head and asked, "Happy now, cupcake?"

Claire looked up and asked, "Do you not love mommy anymore?"

"Of course I love mommy."

Claire had tears in her little eyes. "Want you to love her. Mommy's hurt head stop you loving her?"

Rachel couldn't believe how smart their little girl was. She was three, but she knew so much. Her sentences were messy, but she was three. She told her, "Honey. This is going to be hard. Mommy can't remember a lot of things. We will be okay though."

"Momma, love me please."

Rachel held her close and said, "Mommy will always love you. You will have to show me all the things we used to do so that I can remember. I want to remember it all."

Finn told them, "There are people waiting to see mommy. I'm going to go get them."

Claire said, "Stay with mommy! Don't want momma to forget me!"

Rachel chuckled and said, "It doesn't work like that, Claire. If you want to go with daddy then you can go. You'll be coming right back."

"Can I stay?"

"Of course."

Finn said, "I'll be back with your visitors. Everyone can't wait to see that you are okay, Rach. You gave us all a scare."

"Thanks for caring, Finn. Go get them."

"Are you sure you can handle it Rach?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll be back. Claire bear, be easy on mommy."

Claire smiled. "Yes, daddy. Love you."

"I love you too, princess. I'll be back soon." Finn kissed both of their heads. Then left to go find everyone.

* * *

><p>Finn found everyone in the waiting room. Carole came over and asked, "How did that go?"<p>

Finn told her, "They are mother and daughter. No matter what they will have a connection always. She loves her. I on the other hand is a different story. She is missing the biggest parts of our love story.

Quinn came over and said, "I brought a couple of photo albums for her just in case she wanted to look."

"That is a great idea, Q. Thank you."

"No problem. Anything to help my best friend. I want her back."

"Q, she doesn't remember. She has to get to know all of us all over again."

Puck walked over and said, "It's going to be okay. You and Rach are end game. Everyone knows that much. She will be back to normal soon. Nothing ever keeps her down."

"I just want you guys to be prepared. She doesn't remember being friends with you guys and I don't want it to upset you."

"Don't worry about us. Worry about your girls."

Finn was in tears at this point. "All she remember is hating me. She is my life. We have a daughter together. Last night right before that guy hit us she said she wanted to have another baby. That isn't going to happen now."

Carole hugged her son and said, "You can start over. Make her fall in love with you all over again."

"I just want my Rachel back."

Burt told him, "Son, she is still there. You just have to find her in there. Help her remember. Give her support and remind her why she fell in love with you to begin with."

"I need to get back in there to them. Claire is clingy now because of all of this. I don't want her to be upset and give Rachel a hard time.

Finn walked towards the room with everyone behind him.

* * *

><p>They walked in the room. Rachel looked up and said, "Shh… She fell asleep."<p>

Finn chuckled and told her, "Sorry. It is about her nap time. She loves to cuddle with mommy during nap time. I know this is new to you, but thank you for doing everything you have for Claire. I know it has to be hard to have everything thrown at you. She is a mommy's girl."

Rachel ran a hand through the little girl's hair. She softly told him, "She can't be penalized for this. This isn't her fault. She needs some stability in her life."

Quinn stepped up and said, "Hey Rach."

Rachel pulled Claire closer to her as if to protect her. She almost growled, "Quinn…"

Kurt stepped up and said, "Diva, she is your best friend."

Rachel got tears in her eyes. "I don't know that. She sabotaged Finn and I."

"That was a long time ago. You got over that. Rach, she has been there for all the big things. As well as Noah. They are the godparents of your daughter."

Carole stopped them and said, "Give her time to remember. It was a terrible accident. We are lucky to still have her. Don't cause her any more stress right now."

Rachel smiled up at Carole to silently thank her.

Finn asked, "Do you want me to take her? She can get kind of heavy."

Rachel replied, "No, it's all good. There is just something about having her in my arms that calms me."

Finn smiled. "You have said that since the day she was born. You are a natural. You always have been."

Puck said, "We brought you some photo albums to help you remember."

"Thank you, Noah. I want to remember. I can't handle not knowing my own life. Especially all the big things."

"Jewish princess, you will remember soon."

Rachel yawned.

Burt said, "Rachel, we are glad you are glad you are okay. We'll let you get some rest. It has been a long day for you."

Carole told Rachel and Finn, "If you need us, let us know. We can take Claire home with us."

Rachel said, "Please, not yet."

"Okay. Just let us know if you want us to come back and get her. I think we are going to go into the city for a little while."

Everyone gave Rachel and Finn a hug trying not to wake Claire. They were just happy to see that Rachel was alive after such a terrible accident.

* * *

><p>Rachel was going through the photo albums Quinn left while Finn and Claire slept.<p>

Claire woke up. Rachel said, "Shh… Daddy is asleep. Do you want to look at pictures with mommy?"

Claire smiled and said, "Yes, momma."

The two of them looked at the pictures from standing next to Quinn at her wedding to holding the beautiful baby she couldn't remember giving birth to. She didn't remember the biggest and best things in her life no matter how hard she tried or wanted to.

Rachel looked across the room to see the gentle giant that no doubt loved her. He had given her the beautiful, happy and healthy little girl in her arms. He had also been there for the longest day of her life. She couldn't remember their big moments, but something in the pit of her stomach told her that she really did love him, even if she couldn't remember.


	5. Getting There

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I think I like where it is headed and I hope all of you do as well. I love to know what you are thinking about the story and any ideas you may have. Happy Easter early. Here is my present to you. :) Enjoy!**

Rachel had been in the hospital for a week. They were finally allowing her to go home. Well, to the place she called home in the life that she didn't remember.

Finn took her to their apartment. He was carrying her bag from her stay. He asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Rachel sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"We can drive around if you want to. We don't have to do this now. Mom and Burt can handle Claire for a while longer. They are always complaining they don't get to see her enough anyway."

"Thank you Finn, but I have to do this now for Claire. I have missed her. Help me be the mom I was for her. I feel like I am only 16, but I know I'm not. I'm a mother and I need to be one for that little girl in there that we created together."

"You are doing great. I know you don't trust me right now, but I love you. I want you to know that. I never have and never will stop loving you. I made some bad mistakes when it came to the two of us in the past, but I will never make them again. I can't live without you."

"But Quinn…"

"Was a long time ago. I didn't love her. I thought I did, but I didn't. You have only been the only person that I have ever truly loved. That is how it will always be, well other than Claire."

Rachel had to smile at the fatherly Finn. "Can you tell me more tonight after Claire goes to bed about us? Maybe it will help me remember."

"Of course."

"Thank you for being patient with me. I know this is hard on you. I just want you to be comfortable. The last thing I want to do is upset you in any way."

"I don't matter here. It is all you and Claire. I just want the two of you happy. I will do anything I have to do to make that happen."

"Rachel smiled. "Thank you. Let's get in there. I miss that little girl."

Finn smiled. "We will have to talk about what we are going to do for Claire. She is really scared and doesn't understand what is going on."

"We can talk about that tonight after we put her to bed."

"Okay." Finn took Rachel's hand and they walked into the apartment.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked around trying to find something familiar. Claire came running while exclaiming, "Mommy! Daddy! You came home!"<p>

Finn and Rachel smiled at the little girl's excitement. Each of them gave her a hug.

Carole came in and said, "Welcome home, Rachel."

Rachel told her, "Thank you. Thank you for caring for Claire while we couldn't during all of this."

"No problem. Nana loves all the time she gets with her little Clairy. I don't get to see her very often."

Finn told Carole, "Why don't you and Burt go explore. I know Burt has to leave tomorrow. You should spend some time together while you can. Rach and I have the little one under control."

Burt said, "That sounds good. Call us if you need us."

"We'll be fine." Burt and Carole gave them all a hug and left to explore the city for the evening.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had just gotten Claire to sleep. They were sitting in the living room. Rachel said, "Tell me about us. I want to know about us. You have made sure I knew about Claire. I want to know about the two of us."<p>

"We have been together for six years since the incident that you remember. Five years of those we have been married. We are so happy together, Rach. Our little girl has made everything perfect. She has brought us so much closer and made us so much happier."

"I can already tell she is like you. She has an irresistible charm. What do I do for a living?"

"You teach at the local elementary school. You love it. You have been giving Claire voice lessons since she was born."

Rachel chuckled. "It is never too early. When did we get back together?"

"It was our junior year after we went to nationals. We kissed on stage after our performance. I bet it is still on YouTube. It made international attention and got millions of views."

"You're kidding, right?"

Finn chuckled. "Nope." He pulled out his laptop and found the video. They watched it and Rachel's face turned pink with embarrassment.

Rachel blushed deeper as the video ended. "Oh my."

Finn smiled. "It was one heck of a kiss. I still remember the feeling in the pit of my stomach to this day."

"Finn, I really want to remember."

"You will. It is just going to take time. Tomorrow is my last day at home."

"What will happen?"

"The school is giving you time off to recover. Tomorrow Claire and I will help you get familiar with schedules around here. Claire is going to love having you home with her."

"Finn, this is just so much to take in."

"It is going to be okay. Claire will help you out. She loves to help. You taught her to be independent early. It was too early for my liking, but it has come in handy."

"Oh. I have asked about myself. What do you do?"

"I teach at a high school. I'm in charge of the Glee club. You help out every once in a while. The kids love you and Claire. Sometimes I think more than they like me. They keep asking for more baby Hudsons."

"Oh. Can we come see you at your school?"

Finn smiled. "Of course. The kids would love to see you and Claire. You haven't been able to come to see us for a while."

"Finn, you have turned out to be a wonderful man."

"Thanks babe. You helped me get to where I am today. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you in my life."

"I just wish I could remember this."

"Ms. Berry, may I take you on a date?"

Rachel smiled. "From what they tell me it is Hudson now. I would really like that. We will have to talk more about that soon."

"You should get some rest. Claire can wear you out. She is a very energetic three year old. Mom says she gets that from me, but she said I was even worse than that at her age. You can have the bedroom. I'll stay out here on the couch to give you space."

"Finn, you don't have to do that. It is your bed, too. You are large and I know the couch will not be comfortable for you."

"I know, but this is a lot for you to take on. I don't want to overwhelm you. I told you I wasn't going to push you to do anything and I am going to stick to that."

Rachel smiled. "I may not remember marrying you, but I can see why I did. You are very sweet for going through everything you are for me."

Finn kissed her head. "Rach, I just want you happy. I don't want you to be forced into a marriage you didn't know you were in. I need you in my life, but Claire needs you more. She comes first in everything that happens here."

"You should have the bed, Finn. If anyone should be on the couch it should be me."

"Don't fight me on this, Rachel Barbra Hudson."

Rachel chuckled. "Then share the bed with me. I know you won't do anything."

"It would be too hard to lie next to you and not be able to be close to you physically. Tomorrow night we will see if you are more confident being here and then I will. The couch is fine tonight."

Rachel hugged him. "Tomorrow night then. Thank you for not pushing me into a situation so quickly. I can't wait to hear more about our life."

"You will hear all about it tomorrow. Good night, Rach. I love you." Finn had never gone to bed without telling Rachel that he loved her and he wasn't about to end that now no matter what was going on in their lives."

"Good night, Finn. I'm getting there." Finn smiled as she walked back to the bedroom. They were making progress, but they still had a ways to go.

Finn curled up on the couch. He wanted nothing more than to be in the bedroom with his wife at that moment. He missed her and she was only a room away from him. He wanted his wife back. He was determined to do everything he could to help her find her way back to where they once were.


	6. Things To Get Used To

**Thank you for the support of this story. I love all of your reviews and that fact that you are actually reading it. Big shout out to the ones that have been there since I started writing almost a year ago. I don't know how you can handle reading all of my stories, but I thank you. Here is chapter 6! Enjoy! :)**

Finn woke up to the soft voices of his girls in the kitchen. Claire was talking animatedly about something. He chuckled because he could hear how excited she was about whatever was on her mind. It was normal Claire.

Finn stretched as he walked into the kitchen forgetting he had lost his shirt at some point in the night. He said, "Claire Grace Hudson, I thought I told you to wake me up instead of mommy today."

Claire hung her head and told him, "Sorry daddy. You weren't in your room. Mommy was. I tried to be quiet, but mommy has super ears, remember?"

Finn laughed. Rachel had always told Claire that she would always be there for her when she had a problem because she would be able to hear her with her super mommy ears. It made him smile.

Rachel said, "Its fine. Breakfast is almost ready. Claire and I have done most of the hard work. Can you set the table for all of us?"

Finn walked past Rachel to the cabinets to get the plates. He hated that he couldn't take her in his arms and gives her the kiss he had been dying to give her.

Claire said, "Morning kiss?"

Finn walked over and Claire a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She giggled and said, "No daddy! For mommy!"

Rachel looked up at Finn with the kind of look you would see on a deer stuck in the headlights of an oncoming car. She didn't know if she was ready to kiss him just yet. She just thought of the last time they had kissed that she could remember. She just didn't know if she could do it.

Finn stepped in and said, "Daddy hasn't brushed his teeth yet. I have stinky breath. I can't kiss mommy yet."

Claire had tears brimming her eyes. "Daddy always kisses mommy. Her brain is hurt. She needs kisses to make the boo boo go away."

Finn loved how adorable the little girl was, but she wasn't making anything easier. If anything she was making it harder not to kiss his wife.

Rachel said, "Come here daddy."

Finn walked over to Rachel and whispered, "Honey, you don't have to. I'm not going to make you. We can change the topic."

Rachel whispered in her mother tone, "She is three, Finn. She needs stability. We always kiss every morning. She is used to that. We have to keep things as normal as possible for her at this time."

Finn leaned in and gave her a kiss. It lasted longer than Finn had expected. He thought it would be a quick peck, but it turned into something longer. They pulled apart when they heard Claire start giggling. Both of them had to smile at her.

Rachel said, "Breakfast is ready. Let's get something in our bellies. I'm sure we have a big day ahead of us."

The three of them sat down. Rachel cut up Claire's pancakes. It was the perfect first morning as the family they had been.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were walking through the park with Claire in her stroller. Finn told Rachel, "Rach, you are doing great."<p>

Rachel smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. So, what are we going to do now?"

"Claire loves to feed the ducks. Then we have dinner with Puck and Quinn every Sunday night. Its a little tradition we have had since we moved here after high school."

"Oh. Okay. This is really something to get used to."

"You'll be okay, I promise. They are our best friends. Quinn is your very best friend. The two of you are inseparable. You work at the same school and everything. She teaches art and you teach music. Your rooms are right next to each other."

"Oh."

"Yeah. The pond is right over there. I'll get her out of there. Let's go feed some ducks and be that cute little family everyone is always jealous of."

Rachel smiled and the smile grew when she saw Finn with his little girl. Their little girl.

Claire exclaimed, "Mommy! Come see the duckies!"

Rachel went towards them. She sat down on the ground next to them. Claire sat on her lap and snuggled into the crook of her neck. She said, "I love you, mommy."

Rachel loved her new title that wasn't so new. She may not remember carrying her, but she definitely had a connection with her. She said, "I love you too, baby girl."

Finn said, "Let me get a picture of my two favorite girls. Aunt Tana has been dying to see how big you have gotten since she saw you last." Claire and Rachel smiled as Finn snapped a picture with his phone.

Rachel asked, "Tana?"

"Santana. She is Claire's favorite aunt."

"You mean Santana…"

"Yes, that Santana. The two of you made up senior year. You two and Quinn are really close. They were there for our pregnancy scare."

"Pregnancy scare?"

Rachel could tell Finn didn't want to talk about it. He just said, "Yeah. Our senior year."

She wasn't going to pry anymore. She would find out eventually. "Oh."

Finn didn't want Rachel to think he was pushing her away. He replied quickly, "But it is okay. We got our little girl at the perfect time."

Rachel smiled as she ran her hand through Claire's hair.

Finn asked Claire, "Are you ready to go see Uncle Noah and Aunt Q, cupcake?"

Claire exclaimed, "Yes!"

Finn and Rachel laughed. Finn picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Rachel walked next to them and felt extremely happy.

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck were in the living room. Claire had fallen asleep on her uncle's lap as soon as they walked in the door.<p>

Rachel was helping Quinn in the kitchen. Quinn said, "I'm sorry for the past, Rach. I want to be friends with you like the last six years. I want to be an aunt to that little girl in there. She is so precious and I don't want to miss having her in my life."

Rachel could tell that she was being sincere with the tears that had formed in her eyes. Rachel said, "Claire loves you. You must not be the person I last remember you being. I would like to start this friendship over again."

Quinn hugged her. "Yay! So, my baby will have their Aunt Rach?"

"What?"

Quinn smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Rachel hugged her and let out a squeal with Quinn. Though she didn't remember, that is what she thought the two of them would do in a situation like this one. "I'm jealous. I wish I could remember being pregnant. Congratulations!"

"You are going to remember. You are Rachel Hudson. You always get what you want and don't let anything stand in your way of getting it."

"Thank you."

"Can we go out tomorrow? I'll take the day off for my best friend and her little girl."

"That would be nice. We would really like that."

"Let's go see our men. We don't want them corrupting the mind of your little girl."

Rachel chuckled and walked into the living room. Puck looked up and said, "Hey mommas!"

Rachel had to laugh. "Hey daddies! Congratulations Noah."

"Thanks Rach. You are looking good." If it had come from anyone else it would have been a compliment, but coming from Puck with his wink you couldn't help but laugh.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I guess seven years hasn't changed you."

"Not as much as everyone else. I need to grow up if I'm going to be a dad. I don't want to screw up my kid."

Finn told him, "Look down, man. I wouldn't let you anywhere near my kid if I didn't think you would handle it. She loves her Uncle Noah."

"Man, only the ladies can call me Noah. But thanks."

Finn chuckled. There was a knock on the door. Quinn opened it and everyone saw Santana.

She came in and tackled Rachel. "Momma Hudson! I'm so glad you are okay!"

Claire started to wake up. She started to cry as she held her arms out to Rachel.

Rachel asked, "Can I use one of your rooms to calm her down?"

Puck told her, "You don't have to ask. You are welcome to anything here. Guest room is second door on the right."

Rachel took crying Claire to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Finn rolled his eyes. Everything had been going so well until that. He said, "Good job, Satan."<p>

Santana asked, "What is up her butt? Can't I be excited that my best friend is okay after what I have heard was a terrible car accident?"

"She doesn't remember that you are friends. She doesn't remember anything from the last seven years of her life."

"Oh dang! No one told me this. I had to have scared the little thing to death. I'm sorry. I've come to like Berry a little over the years."

Puck said, "Don't lie to yourself. You love her just as much as the rest of us do. What would our life be like without Rachel in it?"

"She did give me my goddaughter."

Quinn told her, "Oh no! You aren't claiming her. She is all mine. You corrupt the poor thing every time you visit and me and Rachel have to undo it all after you leave."

"Selfish much?"

"Don't push my buttons! I'll go crazy on you."

Santana snorted at the little blonde woman. She pulled her in for a hug as the two of them laughed.

Finn said, "Would you stop? Rachel is going through enough. She is stressed and sad."

Santana asked, "How are you doing, Frankendad?"

"I miss my wife. I want my Rachel back."

Quinn told him, "It will be okay."

"We were going to try for another baby. Now she won't touch me. We kissed this morning just so that Claire wouldn't be upset."

Puck said, "It is going to be okay. You are going to have a brood before it's all over. Don't worry."

Rachel came out of the guest room with Claire still crying. She said, "I can't do it. I can't get her happy. Please help me."

Finn rushed over and took Claire. He rocked her and she started to settle down. Finn said, "She's fine. Sometimes she just gets super cranky. You are doing great. This is a lot to take on at one time."

Quinn said, "You haven't eaten yet. Let me send some home with you."

"Thanks, Q."

Rachel said, "I'm sorry."

Quinn told her, "It's okay, Rach. I'll see you and Claire tomorrow."

"Thank you." Puck handed them a container with food.

Finn held Claire close and said, "We will see you soon." The Hudsons left their friends standing there wishing it was the past.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into their bedroom that night. He laid down next to Rachel and said, "I'm sorry Claire gave you such a hard time today. She is normally a little angel, but just like most kids and people for that matter she has her days."<p>

Rachel told him, "She is a little girl. I'm her mom. I would be able to make her happy and calm her at times like those."

"Hey! You are new to this. It isn't something we learned over night. You did good."

"She got to sleep well?"

"Yep. She is out like a light. Do you still want me to sleep in here tonight?"

"Please. Last night I felt so lonely. Like I haven't slept alone in a long time."

"You haven't. We have spent the night in each other's arms for years. We never go to sleep angry. When you had Claire I was even there in bed next to you holding you."

"Will you just hold me tonight?"

"I will never push you farther than you want to go. I miss having you in my arms. It has been five days too long."

Rachel smiled. "You are such a sap."

"You made me that way. Rach, I'll always be there for you and Claire."

"You are too good. How did you ask me to marry you?"

Finn smiled. "Our senior year in high school. I took you into the auditorium. I recreated the picnic on the stage. I found the airline cups and everything. Then I told you are the one I love more than anything. That you make me a better person. That you showed me what is meant to be loved. You made me wait three days for an answer. They were the three longest days of my life."

Rachel smiled. "Wow. Senior year?"

"Yeah. My mom had just told me my dad wasn't a war hero, but was a drug head that overdosed in Cincinnati."

"Oh Finn."

"No, it's okay. You helped me through it. You were the one that sat with me and talked me out of doing something stupid."

"You are a wonderful man."

"You are a wonderful woman."

"You have to work tomorrow. Let's get to sleep."

"You are right."

"Claire and I will come and see you. Just make sure to leave me directions."

"Okay. I love you, Rach." Finn wasn't about to go a night without telling her that he loved her.

"I'm getting there, Finn." The two of them curled up together much like they had many other nights and were sound asleep quickly.


	7. First Day Alone

**Thank you for all the love on this story. I really like it and I hope you feel the same. Let me know what you think. I love all the reviews. :) I hope you enjoy! **

Rachel woke up and went to start breakfast. She felt bad that Finn was going to work to support them. She should have been going to work, but she didn't remember anything so it wouldn't have done anyone any good.

Claire came walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She said, "I'm sorry I woke you, princess."

Claire wrapped her arms around Rachel's legs. "Love you."

"I love you, too. Let's sit you down at the table. Mommy will finish breakfast. We are going to go to daddy's school today after lunch with Aunt Quinn."

"Yay!"

Rachel smiled. "How can you be so cute?"

Claire shrugged. Rachel had to laugh at her. She was everything she had hoped to have in a little girl from what she could remember.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the kitchen. He said, "There are my favorite girls." Finn walked over and gave Rachel a kiss before kissing Claire and sitting down.<p>

Rachel told him, "We wanted daddy to have a good breakfast before his first day back at work."

Finn asked, "Are my girls going to be coming to see me today?"

"After lunch with Quinn we will be there to see you. Won't we Claire bear?" Claire nodded and continued to eat. She was definitely her father's daughter when it came to her appetite. She was always hungry."

Finn picked up a piece of bacon to eat. "Thank you for breakfast Rach. I'll take it to go. Text me when you are on your way. Claire, can you be good for mommy today? I won't like to hear bad things about you."

Claire smiled. "I'll be good, daddy."

"Good job, cupcake. I love you."

"Love you, daddy."

"Rach, call me if you really need me. Everyone will understand if I need to take a call from you."

Rachel told him, "We are going to be fine. We will see you later this afternoon. Have a good day. Be careful. Make a difference."

Finn smiled. "You used to tell me that every morning. We are going to be okay. I know we are. All of us will be."

"Okay sappy. Go teach. We will see you later."

Finn gave his girls one last hug each and told them goodbye.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been reading to Claire when the doorbell rang. She said, "That should be Aunt Quinn. Let's go get lunch."<p>

Claire and Rachel went to the door. Rachel got the bag and stroller. Then they were out the door.

Quinn asked as they walked down the street, "How are you doing, Rach?"

"Finn is amazing. I just wish I know what everyone was talking about. It is like they are talking about a whole different person."

"You are a different person. You are a mom. You are a wife. You are my best friend."

"Thank you for being here for Finn, Claire and I. This is really hard on them."

"Rach, you need to think about yourself, too."

"Claire is so little. Finn is just so caring."

"Rachel, they are okay. You need to try to get back to the way things were. For that to happen you need to think about what is best for you for a while."

"Finn and I shared the bed last night. It felt like that was how it was supposed to be."

"It is. The two of you haven't been apart more than to go to work for the last six years."

Claire exclaimed, "Mommy!"

Rachel pulled back the canopy on the stroller. "Yes, princess?"

"Can I have a drink?" Rachel reached down and got her Sippy cup. She handed it to her. Claire looked up and said, "Thanks, mommy."

Rachel smiled and they continued to walk down the street to a small café.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Claire were walking down the hall to go to Finn's room. Quinn had taken the stroller back to the apartment to make things easier.<p>

Rachel said, "Knock on the door." Claire banged on the door and giggled as she looked up at her mom for approval.

Finn opened the door and said, "There are my girls. We have been waiting for you." He took Claire in his arms and walked in the room.

He said, "Class, you remember my wife, Rachel." Claire jumped out of Finn's arms and ran up the bleachers to a teenage boy and girl sitting in the back room."

Finn whispered to Rachel, "That is Tara and Logan. Tara babysits Claire sometimes. She lives the floor below us. Logan is her boyfriend. Claire loves the two of them."

A girl up front asked, "Mr. H, can we sing our song for Mrs. H now?"

Finn chuckled. "Please do."

All of the kids stood up and took their places on the floor. Claire sat down on Finn's lap and held Rachel's hand.

Finn choir sang, "I'll Stand by You."

Rachel clapped for them as they finished. She couldn't stop the tears in her eyes. She leaned over and said, "You sang that to Beth's sonogram. Your mom told us."

"True, but it works in this case as well."

"You are a cheese ball."

Claire laughed. "Daddy is a cheese ball!"

Rachel laughed. "He sure is, pretty girl. Your daddy is silly."

Finn told his class, "That was great. You are free to go early. I'll see you all tomorrow. Remember regionals are in a month. We have a lot to do to get ready."

Everyone was leaving. Tara and Logan came over holding hands. Tara said, "It is great to see you, Mrs. H. I'm sorry about your accident."

Rachel said, "Thank you. I just wish I could remember what my life was like."

"I'm sure you will remember. Mr. H will help."

Claire exclaimed, "I'll help, mommy!"

Everyone laughed. Logan said, "That is why you are awesome, Claire."

Claire gave each of the teens a hug.

Finn said, "Thanks guys. Tara, we may need you to babysit soon."

Tara smiled and told them, "I'm always open for you guys. Claire is my favorite little girl in the world."

"Great. I'll let you know. Now get going." They told them goodbye.

Finn put Claire on his shoulders and took Rachel's hand. They went home together like the little family they were. They were perfect like they had always been.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying next to Finn. She said, "It was nice to see you in your element. You are wonderful with those kids."<p>

"Thanks, Rach. I'm glad you were there today. How was your day with Quinn?"

"Very good."

"Great. What are tomorrow's plans?"

"Lunch with Santana. I'm nervous. I don't know what to expect. The last thing I remember about her is that she hated me."

Finn laughed. "You'll be fine. She is harmless. Just remember her sense of humor is odd compared to most people. I don't want her to upset you."

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl and apparently she is my best friend."

"Rach, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Rachel smiled. "That sounds lovely. I would like to get to know my husband better."

"Great. I'll get Tara to watch her tomorrow night. They can stay here. We'll just go down the lock for a dinner to ourselves. You deserve it."

"Great. Night, Finn."

"Night, Rach. I love you."

"I like you."

Finn fell asleep a happy man. He was making progress.


	8. Learning More

**Thank you fo much to those of you that have read and review. Reviews make me work faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I like it a little bit. ;) So, her you go. Let me know what you think. :)**

Rachel and Claire were out with Santana for the day. Rachel was still having a hard time believing that she could be friends with Santana after everything she remembered going through with her in high school. It was definitely hard to believe she was friends with Quinn after everything as well.

Santana asked as they walked down the street, "Is Frankendad taking good care of you? I'm not afraid to kick his butt. No one is going to mess with my best friend and get away with it."

Rachel told her, "Finn is being lovely. He is so patient with me. How did we become friends? I feel like Finn is leaving something out. I want to know more. Maybe it will help me remember more and sooner. I just want to remember my life."

"Rachel, you lost a baby in high school. You took it really hard. Q and I helped you get through it. We all put everything behind us to help the two of you get through it all."

"Finn told me we had a pregnancy scare. Why wouldn't he tell me the truth? I mean he is my husband. He shouldn't be keeping things from me."

"Be easy on him. It hit Finnessa really hard. No one really talks about it. Not only did you lose a baby, we almost lost you, too. When you were pregnant with the munchkin he would hardly let you lift a finger because he didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you for telling me, Santana. I appreciate it."

"Of course little momma."

"What else has happened?"

"You have the best marriage I have ever seen. You two are sickening sweet. You are rubbing off on Puck and Q. It has just left me as the fifth wheel to the love fest that all of you are part of."

Claire spoke up, "But I love you, Auntie Tana!"

Santana smiled. "Thanks munchkin."

Rachel told her, "You have changed. I like it. I'm sorry I freaked out the other night. It was just so much to take in at once. I was overwhelmed."

"You will always have some of that crazy Berry in you. That is what makes you the Rachel that we all know and love. None of us would be who we are without you."

"Thank you."

Claire said, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

That was one thing about Claire. She definitely had her father's appetite. Rachel said, "Okay, baby girl. We'll eat soon. Have some gold fish." Rachel gave her the snack and she quieted down again to let the women get back to their conversation.

Rachel said, "She speaks so well."

Santana laughed and said, "Are you kidding me? You forbid anyone from talking baby talk to her to encourage her to speak like an intellectual person from the very beginning. We all thought you were kidding. Finn talked to her in baby talk once and you slapped him across the face."

Rachel's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "I didn't."

Santana practically snorted. "You did. It was hilarious. Finnessa was in shock. None of us could believe it happened. It was so funny."

"Oh my."

Santana laughed. "You and Frankendad have done a wonderful job with her. She is smarter than all of us and it is all your doing. She sings just like you."

"Wow."

The two women caught up on the time that Rachel couldn't remember. Rachel was very glad to have her as a friend. It was happy to know some more of what she had forgotten.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the apartment with Claire. Finn said, "There are my girls. How was your day with Aunt Tana?"<p>

"We really enjoyed ourselves. She is quite interesting."

Finn laughed. "That is Santana for you. I ordered a pizza. I hope that is okay. It should be here soon."

"That sounds good."

Claire went running to Finn. She said, "I missed you, daddy."

Finn swung her around. "I missed you, cupcake. Go back to your room and play. I want to talk to mommy for a minute."

"Okay. Love you, daddy."

"Love you, too." She went off to her room.

Finn sat next to Rachel. He took her hand and said, "Santana was good to you, right?"

"Yes."

"What is the matter?"

"It is just so odd. Claire loves her so much."

Finn laughed. "I don't understand, but she does. Claire was a tiny baby and I still think she is as strong as she is because of Santana. Santana is the only one that wasn't worried from the beginning."

Out of nowhere Rachel asked, "Why do you call Claire cupcake?"

Finn chuckled. "When you were pregnant I was up at three in the morning about three days a week making you cupcakes. That was all you wanted. Our little girl had a sweet tooth for sure."

"You nicknamed her because of my cravings?"

"Yes. It's not like I would call her pickle or burger if that is what you craved. It was cute and it just fit as soon as I saw her. She was tiny and cute like a cupcake."

Rachel smiled. "You are a great dad. Claire is lucky to have you."

"You are the one we are lucky to have."

"I don't know how you can believe that. I can't remember anything. Weren't we going to go out on a date tonight?"

"We were, but Tara was busy. There was no way to get Puck and Q to do it on such short notice. Tara said she could watch her tomorrow night."

"That sounds lovely. Tonight we can have a family night in."

"I love those. I'm sure you will have a wonderful viewing of Cinderella. That is Claire's favorite. That last time we watched it she wanted to have a sister and name her Cinderella."

Rachel smiled. "Ella isn't bad. Ella Hudson. I like it."

Finn smiled. "So do I. If we have any more kids we will have to name our girl that."

"Sounds great."

The doorbell rang. Finn got the pizza while Rachel went to get Claire for dinner.

* * *

><p>The three of them had eaten dinner together. Finn asked, "Claire bear, do you want to show mommy your favorite movie?"<p>

Rachel smiled as she went into the living room to find her movie. She was so excited for her mommy to see her movie.

Rachel leaned over and gave Finn a kiss. Finn asked in shock, what was that for?"

"Can't a girl want to kiss her husband?"

"Mrs. Hudson, are you falling in love with your husband?"

"Maybe I am. Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Definitely not. I'm very happy about this. I have been hoping for this. I'm still taking you out on a date tomorrow night."

Rachel smiled. "You are so sweet. I am looking forward to this date. It better be good."

Finn laughed. "I'll do my best. Tara said she would be glad to spend some time with our little angel."

"Great. I'm looking forward to some time alone with you now that all of this is setting in."

Claire stood at the door of the kitchen. She put her hands on her hips. She exclaimed, "Mommy! Daddy! Movie time!"

Rachel laughed. "She really is just like me."

Finn laughed as well. "She is the mini you. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love my little divas."

Finn picked Claire up and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled the whole time. She said, "Daddy, you're silly!"

"And you wouldn't have me any other way, princess."

Finn carried Claire towards the living room. Rachel stood back and watched them laugh as they made their way into the living room. She was really starting to like where they were getting.

Finn yelled over his shoulder, "Are you coming mommy? We have a movie to watch."

Rachel made her way into the living room. She sat on the couch with her loves. She cuddled into Finn's side and held Claire to her chest. It didn't matter what they were watching. They were together. They spent the night doing family things. It couldn't have been more perfect.


	9. It's All Coming Back

**Thank you for supporting this story. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I didn't know where else to go with it and this is what came to me. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the ending. I didn't expect it to come to abruptly, but it did. Enjoy and leave your thoughts. :)**

Finn walked in the door to see Rachel and Claire sitting in the living room having a tea party. Claire was telling Rachel about how she was going to be a princess when she grew up. Finn couldn't get the smile off his face.

Finn smiled and said, "There are my favorite girls. How was your day? Did you miss me?"

Claire ran to him in her princess dress. She said, "Daddy! I don't like school. It takes you from me."

Finn picked her up. "Cupcake, you know daddy has to work. Maybe mommy will bring you to see me again soon. Were you a good girl today?"

"Yes."

Rachel walked over to them. She kissed Finn. She told him, "We really did miss you today."

Finn didn't think he could smile any bigger, but he did at her words. He said, "I like to hear that. Are you ready for tonight? Tara is going to be here at six."

Claire said, "Don't go! Don't hurt mommy's brain again."

"Claire…"

Rachel took her. They sat down on the couch. She said, "Baby, that isn't going to happen. We will be very careful. Nothing is going to happen to us. I promise. Mommies don't break promises."

Claire sniffled, "You don't want to be with me tonight?"

"Princess, I love you so much. I love my time with you, but mommies and daddies need big people time. Nothing is going to happen, princess. You are going to be with Tara. You like Tara."

"Like you more." Claire snuggled into the crook of Rachel's neck and held onto her like she was going to disappear.

Finn told her, "Honey, it is going to be okay. Mommy needs a night with daddy. We need to have big people talk. You know how boring that is. Tara can't wait to see you. Maybe the two of you can call Logan."

Claire said, "Okay."

Rachel smiled. "That's my big girl! We can do whatever you want tomorrow."

"Can we call nana and go to the park?"

Rachel laughed. Only her daughter wouldn't want to go to a toy store. "I think we can handle that. We may stop and see daddy if he doesn't have a problem with it."

Finn sarcastically gasped. "What? I would love to see my girls."

"Well, I guess we have a plan for tomorrow."

"Give me our munchkin and go get dressed."

Rachel sat Claire in his lap. She kissed both of them and went to get dressed. She was excited to have a night alone with Finn.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were sitting in a nice little Italian restaurant. Rachel couldn't get the smile off her face.<p>

Finn asked, "What is that smile for?"

"I don't know. It's just nice to have a night out with you."

Finn winked at her. "You have a thing for me, huh?"

Rachel blushed. "It's so hard not to. You are attractive. You are the perfect dad. You have been so patient through all of this. I'm lucky that I married someone like you even if I can't remember doing it. Just after the last week I think I would do it again. I have come to the conclusion I am very happy to be a Hudson."

Finn leaned across the table and captured her lips. He took her hand and said, "I love you. Every single thing about you. I am a lucky man. Two perfect girls are all mine. We have the perfect little family. I wouldn't change a thing."

"I know you want another baby. Finn, what happened our senior year? I want to hear it from you. Don't keep things from me."

Finn's eyes glistened. He told her, "You were eight months pregnant with a little boy. We were so excited. We were just married. We were going to live with mom and Burt so mom could help you with him. We had plans to come here, but we were still considering staying in Lima."

Rachel squeezed his hand and encouraged him to continue.

He went on, "You woke up one morning and you couldn't feel him."

Rachel had her own tears in her eyes at this point. Then something just clicked. She said, "Then it started to hurt. You took me to the hospital and they couldn't find a heartbeat. I have to deliver our little boy. You cut the cord and we got to hold him. We buried him next to your dad. Our little Aaron Finn."

Finn jumped up from the table. He took Rachel in his arms. He said, "You remember! Do you remember anything else?"

"That I love you and Claire so much. The night I told you I was pregnant with her you called everyone. You were so excited. You had just come home from your first day of work when I gave you the bag with all of the onesies with the daddy saying on them. It took you a good half an hour for you to get the hint. Finn, I remember it all. I guess I just needed a little help. Aaron is probably up there with dad and daddy right now laughing and playing. He helped me come back."

Finn engulfed her in a hug. "Oh baby. I'm so glad you are back. You have been here, but you haven't at the same time."

"I'm so sorry, Finny. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Rach."

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Finny. I love you so much."

"I love you, baby. I think we should go see our baby girl. We will have to have our friends over to celebrate tomorrow."

"I like that idea. Noah and Quinn are having baby. I'm so full of memories now. We are going to try for a Hudson baby number three."

Finn smiled. "Sounds like a celebration definitely needs to be done. I can't wait to see where we are taken from here."

"I think I need to be taken home"

Finn laughed. "I want to get back to her, too."

The two of them walked hand in hand to their apartment. Things were on their way back to where they should have stayed.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel walked in the apartment. Claire came running to Rachel. Rachel said, "Hey angel. Were you good for Tara?"<p>

Claire nodded and cuddled to her mom.

Finn had paid Tara and she left. He walked over to the girls and asked, "Can't daddy get some love?"

Claire giggled and went to him. He kissed her head. He said, "Guess what, princess?"

"What daddy?"

"Mommy remembers."

Claire smiled. "Everything?"

Finn and Rachel smiled. Rachel told her, "Everything. When you are sick you love to cuddle with daddy and have him sing to you. You always want vanilla ice cream with lots of sprinkles."

"You remember!"

"I do. You want to name a little sister Cinderella if you have one. And I believe it is your bedtime, angel."

"Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

Finn said, "I don't see a problem with it. What do you think, mommy?"

Rachel replied, "Just tonight. Let's go snuggle. Mommy want to hold her two favorites. We are going to see everyone tomorrow."

The three of them went to the large bed in Rachel and Finn's room. Things are back to the way they were always meant to be.


	10. Never Forgotten

**This is it! I hope you liked it as much as I did. I liked it too much to drag it on full of nothing. I'm trying to figure out what to right next. If you have any ideas of what to write next message me. :) So, here is the end of this one. I'm not sure if I will put up the current story I have on my brain or not. Anyway, please leave your reviews and let me know what you thought of it! :) Thanks for reading!**

It had been three years. The accident had changed them all in some way or another. For the best, of course. The whole group was closer than before. It was just the way as they hoped they would grow to be.

Puck and Quinn had a healthy baby boy a little over two years ago. They were expecting again. This time around it was a little girl. They couldn't have been happier. They didn't take anything for granted after seeing what happened to their friend. They had since moved in next to Finn and Rachel making their friendship even stronger than it was before.

Santana adopted a little girl of her own. She hadn't found the right person for her, but she wanted to be a mom. She found that she loved it and couldn't have decided to do something better with her life than to adopt a little girl to call her own. Her little girl was her world just as much as she loved her friends' children. Being an aunt had since become second best to being a mother. Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Puck couldn't have been happier to see their friend happy and grow up.

That brings us to the Hudsons.

* * *

><p>It was the 10th anniversary of Burt and Carole's marriage. Everyone came in to celebrate. Finn and Rachel were going somewhere special. It was a place that they made a point to go every time they were in town.<p>

Every year Finn and Rachel made a point to go to the cemetery to put flowers on Rachel's fathers' and Aaron's tombstone. They were handling it all so much better than they had before the accident brought it all into perspective for them.

Rachel held Claire's hand. She was now six years old. Rachel said, "Baby, this is your big brother. He is in Heaven with granddad and granddaddy."

Claire said, "So he was older than me?"

"Yes. He would be eight years old."

"That's two more than me."

Rachel smiled. "Yes it is. Why don't you give these to him. I'm sure he would love flowers from his little sister." Rachel handed her the small bouquet of flowers she brought.

Rachel watched Claire put the flowers next to the tombstone. Then she sat down and said, "Hi. I'm Claire Grace Hudson. Mommy says you are my big brother. We gave you flowers. I hope Heaven is cool. You get to know granddad and granddaddy. Mommy misses them. I'm six. Then over there is Ella. She is two."

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Ella toddling over with Finn following close behind. She smiled. She could only imagine her little family to be better if her little boy was with them.

Claire was still talking when Finn made his way over with Ella. Finn asked as he sat with the little girl, "What is she doing?"

Rachel said, "Shh… She is talking to him." Finn sat quietly with Ella playing on his lap. He couldn't take his eyes off his little girl interacting with the headstone that was there to represent her big brother.

Claire went on, "She isn't all bad. She can be annoying a lot. She follows me around all the time. Mommy says that is what little sisters do. We are going to have a little brother soon."

Finn put his hand on Rachel's stomach and kissed her cheek. Ella was giggling. She pointed to Rachel's stomach and exclaimed, "Baby!"

Rachel laughed. "That's right, sweetheart. Colby is in here, huh? He'll be here soon. He is kicking to try and tell you hi." Finn put Ella's hand on Rachel's stomach and she started laughing as she felt her little brother kicking.

Rachel managed to get to her feet with some difficulties. She stood next to Claire and said, "Hey honey. We miss you. Tell your grandpas that we said hi. I hope they are taking good care of you. I can't wait to see you some day."

Claire looked up and said, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Rachel chuckled. "Okay. Let's tell Aaron goodbye." The girls told Aaron one final goodbye.

Rachel asked Finn, "Are you coming, daddy?"

Finn replied, "In a minute. Can you handle them for a minute?"

"We will be fine. Don't be too long. Your other son is bouncing on my bladder and he is pretty hungry himself. You just had to pass on your appetite to all of our children."

Finn laughed. "Yes ma'am." He kissed her cheek and watched her walk away holding the hand of Claire who had taken her little sister's hand like the awesome big sister she was.

Finn ran his hand over the headstone. He said, "Hey son. I miss you every day. So does your momma. Your sisters and brother will know about you. Keep your momma safe and Colby, too. You would be an awesome big brother, I just know it. I'm sorry we don't get here more, but I know nana comes to see you and brings you flowers. I have to go. I love you, Aaron. I just wish you didn't have to go before we even got to know you." He kissed his fingers and tapped the headstone. Then he walked back to the car.

Finn smiled as he got in the rental car. A quite pregnant Rachel took his hand and smiled. The girls were in the back seat giggling.

Finn asked, "Who is ready to see nana?"

Claire and Ella exclaimed, "Me!"

Finn laughed. "Then let's go." He started driving as the girls started singing. He had the life he had always wanted. He just wished he had his first son in the back seat of the car as well. He couldn't believe the years he spent trying to forget the love he had for his son. It took almost losing Rachel to remind him that everything happens for a reason and you have to embrace it. He faced the truth twice: A first love is never forgotten.


End file.
